Wrong
by CityCobra
Summary: It is wrong. That's all it is. /// It's femslash. Not your cup of tea? Go to Starbucks... :D Sara/Other


I do not own anything. This is a story I had in my head a long time after remembering a similar story (does anyone know the title or even has the story?) anyways. Everthings legal. Lindsey's at least 18 (or 21 for you Americans :D). Review!

* * *

It's just plain wrong that I watch her the same way that I have watched you the first time I saw you dancing. And it's even worse that a throbbing builds between my legs when I do watch you in that very wrong way. It's so wrong that I have thoughts of pushing you against a wall and fuck you right here in front of all of them.

"Excuse me for a moment guys.", I tell Nick and Warrick when I risk one last look before I am about to make it to the bathroom.

I close the door behind me and let out a deep sigh. "This is just so wrong..." I whisper to myself as I make way to the sink. I look into the mirror and don't recognize myself. "This can't be…" I say to myself. I turn on the water and splash some into my face. When I come up again I am startled to see her in the mirror. Watching me.

"You are wet.", she simply says. I know that she means my face but the effect those words have on me… "Yeah.", is all I answer as I take the towel from her hands, fearing that anything more will give my thoughts away.

I suddenly feel her hands on my waist. I search her eyes in the mirror.

"I saw you watching me…", she says staring into my eyes in the mirror. Suddenly feeling the need to steady myself I grip the sink, fighting the feeling to close my eyes as her hands stroke my back. She takes my silence as a cue to further explain herself. She pushes her front into my back in order to be able to whisper into my ear. "You watched me dancing…"

I am having trouble to keep my feelings or rather my instincts in check. I should get away from the sink. Stand up and the leave the fucking room. But I don't. And I won't. I am way too anxious to see what happens next. Again she leans over my back. Her breasts brushing over my back, driving me insane.

"I really like having you watching me…" she husks into my ear, making sure her lips brush my lobe. My eyes close shut for a split second. "I can't do this." I whisper back, freeing myself from being trapped between the sink and her body. Her body…

I sit on the bathtub edge, running my hand through my dark hair. "I can't do this…" I repeat looking at the floor.

She comes over to me. Standing in front of me for a while before she places a hand on my shoulder and straddles my lap. Instinctively my hands my hands come up to rest on her waist. "You don't have to do anything." She explains when she pushes her dress over her hips. An action I have fantasized all evening about. I search her eyes and she cups my chin. She kisses me. It's a slow kiss but it holds a certain need that is almost kind of desperate.

"You can just watch…" she whispers against my lips when she pulls away from the kiss. I look at her when she starts to unbutton the buttons of her dress so that it hangs loosely around her shoulders. My eyes take a quick look at the door. "It's locked." She answers my silent question.

I try to look her in the eyes but her hand vanishing into her panties is too distracting. She bites her lip as soon as her hand makes contact with her sex. She kisses me again. This time it's even more urgent. "Just watch…" she breathes when she brings her hand into motion.

"Watch…" she pauses when the pleasure she is giving herself is too much to continue speaking. "Watch and know that it is you… I think about when I am doing those things." I suppress a moan and lean back on the opposite bathtub edge. An awkward but not uncomfortable position. She leans forward with me and steadies herself against my shoulder with one hand while the other is busy pleasuring herself. I swallow hard and breathe almost as heavy as she does. She stares into my eyes when she finally slips two fingers into herself.

Trying to silence her moans she pushes her face into my shoulder. Making my whole body shiver. "God, Sara…" She whispers before she bites my shoulder. "I want you so badly…"

I don't say anything and just watch her. Always watch her. She comes back up and digs her nails into my stomach as her fingers move faster inside her. Unconsciously I lick my lips.

"God, Linds…" I moan as I lean for a desperate kiss again.

And with that she comes moaning my name…

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
